Rewrite the Story
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: In which forbidden love isn't as fun or glamorous as books make it seem.:: Remus/Slytherin!Sirius.


AN: For the Joys of Wolfstar challenge. I'm taking a few liberties with Bellatrix's age, I know. Just go with it.

I.

You meet in secret, as you always do. Merlin forbid anyone should see you fraternizing with the enemy. Worse, still, that anyone should see the way you look at the silly little half-blood Gryffindor like he's the only thing in the world.

"So, which one of us is Romeo?" Remus asks.

"Ro-who?"

He laughs, the way he always does when you don't understand a reference. Not cruel or condescending. Just amused. "Muggle play."

Instinctively, your lip curls. "Like I'd know anything about that rubbish."

"Careful, Sirius. Your prejudice is showing," he teases before kissing you.

II.

You find a book slipped into your Potions book, and you can guess who'd put it there. Romeo and Juliet.

Eyes rolling, you look across the room, grinning at Remus. He's surrounded by his friends, just as you are, but he meets your gaze with a gentle blush before laughing at something Potter has said.

III.

You're careful not to let anyone see you read it. You can only imagine what sort of hell Bellatrix would give you if she saw. No, your reputation is far too valuable to throw away for a book.

But you do read it. And you wonder how the hell it's supposed to be a love story.

IV.

"Romeo and Juliet die."

"Yes, Sirius. I've read it," Remus says patiently.

"And that's a love story?"

"Tragedy, actually."

You consider this before shaking your head. "Let's get one thing straight. I may be Romeo, but I am not dying for you."

With a smile, he pats your cheek. "The feeling is mutual."

V.

"Wouldn't hex a girl, would you, Potter?" Bellatrix sneers.

"You're not a girl. You're a right cunt," Potter says.

And the first curse flies, then another. A duel breaks out right in the corridor for all to see.

Good. Potter's too full of himself, the git. Let Bella take him down a few notches.

But a curse goes astray, and Remus grips his suddenly bleeding cheek. Remus. Your Remus. Bleeding and hurt.

And you're too bound by your duty to your family, too your House to do anything to save him.

"What's going on? Stop that! Right now!" Slughorn booms, running frantically to the center of the commotion. "Wands down. Oh, Merlin's beard!"

VI.

"Are you okay?"

"No thanks to you," Remus answers sharply.

"I couldn't have stopped this. She's my cousin! What would she say if-"

"I'm your boyfriend! Do you think Romeo would have-"

"This is real life!" you practically scream. "Not some stupid bloody play! It's not that easy! I'm not some big damn hero, okay? I had my family to think about!"

Remus looks up at you,anger clear in his eyes. "I used to think the Sorting Hat made a mistake with you. But you really are a Slytherin, aren't you?"

VII.

"Sirius, are you blind?" Regulus snarls, zooming toward you and snatching your bat out of your hand. "You nearly knocked Nott off his broom."

"Sorry, sorry."

"We're playing Gryffindor next! We can't have you killing your teammates!"

You wish you could be on the ground. Then you could easily punch your little brother for embarrassing you in front of the others. But you're not, so you settle for a shrug. "I said I was sorry, Reg."

He doesn't look completely satisfied, but he flies off anyway, yelling plays at the rest of the team.

If only he'd stayed to fight. Then, maybe, you could have had a distraction, and your thoughts wouldn't keep returning to Remus.

You've done a lot of things you aren't proud of, but none of those things compare to the way you'd hurt him. You hadn't even done anything. He had just seen you for what you really are.

"All right!" Regulus calls. "Again!"

VIII.

Remus doesn't even look at you in the corridor. No more stolen glances. No more meaningful, silent exchanges.

You hold your head high, acting like his distance doesn't touch you, like you're so above caring.

Secretly, it kills you.

IX.

Throughout the match, you look at Remus on his broom, guarding the posts.

"Sirius!"

You barely have time to react, and the Bludger narrowly misses your wrist.

"Head in the game!" your brother snaps.

You try, but all you can think of is Remus.

He hates you now. He thinks you're just another Slytherin. Maybe you are, but you've always wanted to be so much more for him.

A flash of movement. You turn, watching as Regulus and Potter fly, neck to neck, chasing the Snitch. An idea hits- dangerous and desperate, possibly the most ridiculous idea you've ever had. But what the hell?

You lift your bat, aiming at an incoming Bludger, and sending it straight towards your brother's head.

X.

"I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

Remus doesn't acknowledge your interruption. "I know that Bludger wasn't aimed at James."

You try your best to look innocent. Judging by the way Remus snorts, you assume it's a failed attempt. "Are you implying I would dare to turn against my own family."

"Yes."

"Why would I do that?"

"For love," Remus says, though it's in an incredulous tone, not at all impressed.

"Maybe I'm more like Romeo than I thought."

That seems to lighten the mood. Remus shakes his head, the smallest of smiles threatening to crack his lips. "Romeo dies, Sirius."

"I know. I read the book," you say, pulling him close and pecking his lips. "But we can make our own ending."


End file.
